Hitherto, there has been known a method called an arterial spin labeling (ASL) as an imaging method of imaging a fluid flowing through a subject by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
Generally, in ASL, data is collected in a labeling mode of collecting data after a predetermined inversion time elapses from a time in which a labeling pulse for labeling a fluid flowing into an imaging region of a subject is applied to the subject, and data is collected in a control mode of collecting data after the same inversion time elapses from a time in which a control pulse similar to the labeling pulse is applied to a position where the fluid is not influenced. Then, a labeled image is generated from data collected in the labeling mode, a control image is generated from data collected in the control mode, and these images are differentiated, thereby generating a fluid image depicting a fluid of an imaging object.